percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:XXaphroditeXx/Problems
Tori Pov When I got to the Aphrodite cabin was just a pile of ashes.All the Aphrodite girls seemed to be there but Michaela "O MY GOD''I yelled as I saw a body laying on the ground.And I knew that was Michaela.But then it started to move and Michaela got up and dusted her self of she wasnt even burnt or anything how could that have happened M..M..Michaela how your not even burnt''I said Then there was a flash of light and Aphrodite and Hepetautes(sorry I spelled his name wrong) 'Hello my daughters''Aphrodite said ''OMG''all the girls yelled and bowed but Michaela didnt ''Michaela you have not burned because when you were little I asked Hepetautesto bless you with the power that you will not perish in fire and you can summon fire Why would you give me this power''Michaela said soundeing kinda cranky You will need this power someday trust me''And with that Aphrodite disappered So Michaela how did you set the Aphrodite cabin on fire in the first place "I dont want to talk about it"snarled Michaela and she purposly slammed into Drew" God fire breathing loser"Drew sneered I saw Michaela try for her bow ''Michaela this is no time for violance Anytimes for violence''Maddie and Adam said together with a smile With that Michaela ran Michaela POV I hate Drew so much I wish I could have choked her right there and then but Tage stopped me but I get to room with Tori tonight But ill probably sneak into the apollo cabin if they dont assign me there.Now that a bunch of us are dating they assign cabins when your cabins down bt they make mistakes Hours later I was assigned Apollos cabin and me and Tage started talking then hugging then when I leaned in to kiss hime he trned away ''Tage what are you doing weve kissed in front of your cabin before. Nothings wrong he replied so I tried to kiss him again and once again he shyed away from me ''OMG YOUR SCRED OF ME LIKE THE REST OF THEM''I yelled at him ''Michaela you know thats not true. You now thats true Tage you know your scared of me "MICHAELA YOU SET THE APHRODITE CABIN ON FIRE HOW CAN SOMEONE NOT BE SCARED OF YOU.he yelled at me You know what Tage Im sleeping in Joes bed tonight''i said "fine"tage said Bedtime I got in my pjs in the bathroom brushed my hair teeth put deotrent on and perfume hey im not sleepin in Tages be so got to smell really REALLY good. Ok so I got out of the bathroom and Joe was reading a book laying on is bed and he looked suprised when I got on his bed instead of Tages ''Arnt you sleeping with Tage''He asked ''No is it alright if I sleep here tonight ''I guess''He said None of the othere guys but me Tage and Joe were in there because the otheer guys were still in the bathroom caus ethey knew i was staying there but they probably thought I was going to sleep with Tage. So all the guys came in and they looked in Tages bunk and didnt see me there they looked alitte confused I could tell why. Then they looked at Joe and saw me in his bed and they were suprised So we went to bed and I cuddled into Joe he smelled better than Tage and he was really warm. The next mornin Tori POV The sun was shining and there was a slight breeze it was gunna be a nie day ''WELL MAYBE YO SHOULDNT BE SUCH A JERK ALL THE TIME''I heard Michaela yell outside ''WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD TRY TO CONTROL YOUR SELF OR JUST ASK APHRODITE TO TAKE AWAY YOUR POWERS AND WE CAN HAVE A NORMAL REALTIONSHIP''he yelled back Michaela try to reply when she dropped cold on the ground.Why does everything happen to her. Category:Blog posts